A Quick Getaway
by Prodigy Zero
Summary: Just a crappy one-shot of Leon and Chris. Though if I do say so, they make a pretty hot couple whilst giving each other massages.


**Resident Evil One Shot**

**Chris/Leon**

**Hot Man Sex…kinda sucky story, read if you must.**

**I don't own Resident Evil but I do own a Nerf Gun, 32 darts for said gun, 3 ID cards issued in the state of Nevada, a shitty lap top, an Atreyu wallet, a rainbow key chain, and a flannel shirt that makes me look like J-Dog from Hollywood Undead.**

_**A Quick Getaway**_

"Chris, run!" Leon was panting harshly, muscles tight with bursts of energy he didn't have as he tried to fight off the oncoming infected. The brunette could be seen at the top of the stairs at the plane getting ready to take off. "No!" The blond screamed as Chris sprinted down the stairs towards him. _What is he doing? _Leon was giving him a chance to escape, find his sister and get away from the virus but instead the man was running_ towards _the zombies, right into the middle of Leon's struggle.

He pulled a .45 from the shoulder holster and wasted three zombies, tugging on Leon's wrist and dragging him up the stairs. With out someone to block their way the infected began to saunter lazily up the steps. Chris shoved the spent blond into the craft, kicking the long stairs away and slamming the door shut. "Let's move!" He shouted loud enough for the pilot to hear. Soon, the turbines were running and the wheels were spinning, lifting them from the soon to be deserted island.

Chris leant against the curved wall of the craft while the blond laid panting and sweating on the floor. "Wh-why did you…come back?" He asked, wiping sweaty locks from his forehead as he gazed up at the brunette.

Chris shook his head and slid down the wall until he sat beside Leon. "I couldn't leave you there. I'm not that guy." Leon sighed and closed his eyes, hands resting on his stomach where clotted blood stuck to his shirt. "C'mon, I've got some extra clothes." He stood and held his hand out to Leon who ruefully took it and followed Chris to the back of the private jet. It was empty save for them, Leon was grateful for that at least. "They might be a little baggy, but they're clean." Chris unzipped his black duffle and told Leon to roam around and find something that suited him. "Want anything to drink?"

Chris took up temporary residence at the tiny wet bar and popped open an imported beer. "Just bourbon." He glanced up to watch Leon as he spoke. The blond stripped off his bloodied shirt and dropped it to the floor, opening the clasp of his jeans with his back to Chris. The brunette eyed him carefully, taking in the lean muscle and scars on the lightly tanned flesh. He swallowed thickly and gripped the bottle tightly in his right hand. Even his legs were compact muscle, toned from running and leading up to a firm ass that the thin black boxers did little to hide; Chris just couldn't look away. "Good god I need a shower…" He muttered, more to himself than anything.

Chris cleared his throat and thought quickly before Leon had time to actually get dressed. "Leon." His voice cracked and he hoped the blond didn't notice. He turned, smiling when he saw a crystal tumbler half full of amber bourbon being held out to him. The blond accepted it graciously and threw it back, wincing slightly at the sharp burn.

"Thanks…for everything you've done." The brunette smiled and nodded, taking a sip of his _Coors_. "Shit, guess I better get dressed hn? I doubt you want to stare at my boxers all day." Chris blushed and looked away, only to stare from the corner of his eye as Leon bent over and tugged on the dark wash jeans. "Ow!" He yelped, falling forward only to catch himself on one of the seats.

"What's wrong?" Chris moved forward, hand hovering over the small of the blonde's back.

"I pulled a muscle in my shoulder and my whole back is tense…I guess I'll need a massage when we get to non-infected ground." He mumbled the last part, massaging one shoulder with his hand.

"Where, here?" Chris gently pushed Leon's hand away and kneaded the thickly muscled flesh.

"Wow…you've got good hands." The brunette blushed softly and continued to massage the tightly knotted muscle.

"Lay down, I think I can work this out for you."

Leon looked over his shoulder, hair falling in front of his eyes and Chris wanted nothing more than to stroke it away softly. "Really?"

He smirked and nodded. "Sure but…you'll either have to lie on the bed in the back cabin or on the floor."

"Well," He grunted, setting the empty tumbler down and licking his lips…_God_ how Chris wanted to be those lips… "I'd rather not get rug burn, if that's alright with you." _'I could take that so many different ways…but it'll just get me in trouble.'_ Chris coughed and gestured to let Leon go first down the tiny hall. He watched Leon fall forward onto his stomach, arms crossed under his forehead. "How do you want me?"

Chris stood at the foot of the tiny bed and bit his lip, eyes caressing the firm lines of the blonde's back. "Uh, you're fine just…like that." He knelt on the bed beside Leon, beginning at his shoulders with firm fingers.

Leon's head turned and he watched the brunette from the corner of his eye. "Aren't you uncomfortable like that? Leaning over so awkwardly, I mean."

"Yeah, actually I am." His left side was already sore from working the muscle in such an odd position. "Mind if I move?"

As much as he could, Leon shrugged and turned his head back to the left. "Sure, what ever makes you comfortable." Chris hesitated a moment before gripping Leon's shoulders for support, and swinging his left leg over the other man's hips. The BSAA agent hovered a moment…then settled himself in a seated position on Leon's lower back. _'This is so wrong…' _His hands worked the fevered skin thoroughly and eventually he moved forward more, breathing down Leon's neck.

"Fuck, it's hot…" He leant back and stretched, pulling off his vest and tossing it to the floor.

"Better?" Leon mumbled into his arm and cracked an eye open to glance back.

He shrugged, "Kinda…" The black shirt clung to his sweaty skin, an uncomfortable sensation all over his torso.

"Take your shirt off."

Chris' eyes grew wide and he stared at the back of Leon's head in disbelief. _'Doesn't this seem a little gay to him? Isn't he creeped out by having a half naked guy massaging him?'_

"I said, take your shirt off. Or we can stop and I'll just go to sleep; it really doesn't matter…" He began to roll over but Chris held him down on his stomach.

"No, it's okay. I'll just, um…take my…shirt off then…" His arms crossed and he pulled the sticky material from his body, holding it for a moment before dropping it on the edge of the bed. Chris let out a breath and put his hands back to the skin beneath him, moving past the shoulders to his upper back.

"Ffuuuuuck…me…" Leon moaned beneath him, completely relaxed now. "This might sound weird, but you have amazing hands Chris."

The brunette couldn't help himself, he grinned as a blush crept up his cheeks. "You have an amazing back." His hands paused their ministrations and he held a breath. _'I cannot believe I just said that.'_

Much to Chris's surprised relief, Leon let out a throaty chuckle. "Thanks." Chris smirked, hands moving lower in small circles around the taught skin until his finger tips grazed the jeans Leon was borrowing.

"Mind if I tug these down a little? I'd like to do the rest of you." His eyes grew wide and he noted that Leon's breathing hitched. "I-I mean, uh the rest of your back. I'd like to uh, work it out." He laughed nervously, putting his hands in fists on his hips and leaning back. _'Oh fuck, what did I just do… He'll probably make me get off him, Damnit!'_

"Sure, I actually have a lot of tension in my lower back; sure you don't mind?"

A hot blush covered his face. "N-not at all." He moved down, knees straddling the blond man's thighs as his fingers slid underneath the waist band and tugged down. They moved a few inches, riding dangerously low on his hips and Chris bet if the blond turned over he could see that deep 'V' of muscle he had dreamed about before. _'Dimples! The man is a fucking god…'_ He stared at the small divots in Leon's lower back and bit it lip, hands still clamped to the jeans. _'Right Chris, massage…not sex!'_ His eyes roamed the bare back, all the way down to the top of the jeans and even further, mouth beginning to ache as he stared longingly at Leon's ass. _'Just a little squeeze-'_

"Are you going to do anything or should I get up?" Leon asked, voice a little lower than Chris remembered it being.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that; just spaced out for a minute." _'Thinking about what your ass would feel like.' _He sat back down, oblivious somehow to the fact he was indeed sitting on Leon's ass. His hands worked down the blonde's sides, digging his fingers into the man's hips. Leon groaned and Chris felt as if he had no more control of his body.

Blood began rushing south and his fingers worked at a feverish pace, moving lower until they were pushing just past Leon's waist band. "Fuck yes…mmmm, right there." He moaned, eyes shut tight and teeth clenched. Chris was going mad and began moving his hips rhythmically; painful erection pushing against Leon's denim covered ass. "Ahh, so good Chris…" If Leon could feel Chris' hard-on thrusting against him he wasn't saying anything about it; for which Chris was thankful.

His hands moved up and his fingers curled as he drug them down Leon's back. "You have dimples." Chris commented with a light smirk, enjoying the way his friend's muscles contracted and moved with every touch.

"I, ahhh…what?" He moaned out, Chris watching as the blond bit his lower lip and clenched his eyes tightly.

He chuckled, massaging the flesh deeply and pushing his hands past the jeans and below Leon's hips…the blond wasn't complaining so he wasn't stopping. "You have dimples in your lower back, Leon." He could feel the blond shudder beneath his hands.

"Wh-where on my back?" He stuttered, fisting the sheets tightly in his left hand.

Chris merely smirked and moved lower, bending his neck. "Here," His tongue poked out, lapping at the first small divot, "and here…" He licked the other one feeling a hot thrill run through his body at the taste of Leon's salty skin.

"Ahhh…f-fuck Chris," He was panting deeply, biting at the pillow beneath his head. 'Is this really happening? Am I making this beautiful creature moan beneath me with just a few flicks of my tongue?' "I-I want…" Leon moaned, had arching back painfully as Chris's tongue darted out and licked at his hot skin.

"Yes?" He breathed, sighing against the neck below him. "Tell me what you want."

"Ung…" Chris could feel every nerve ending coming to life, lighting on fire as Leon moaned beneath him. "I-I want…" Chris pushed his hands beneath the body, tweaking Leon's nipples with calloused fingers. "Ahh! Oh god…" He bit into his knuckles to stifle another delightful groan. "I want…you to…f-fuck me."

The brunette chuckled and pulled his hands away, caressing Leon's back before turning him over. "I'm sure we can work something out." He grinned, running his fingers over the taught abs and the "V" of muscle he imagined. The heel of his hand moved in a circle against the tight bulge in Leon's jeans, a scream hitching in the blonde's throat as his back arched beautifully off the bed. Chris's thumb flicked over the button and he tugged the jeans down quickly, letting the boxers fall to the floor with them.

He kicked his own jeans off, tossing his clothes to the small space of floor. Leon spread his legs, panting and gripping the blanket tightly between his hands. Chris placed his fingers on Leon's lower lip, the blond sucking them in and coating them in saliva. Once thoroughly coated, the brunette pushed them gently past the tight ring of muscle at Leon's entrance and pushed through. The blond gritted his teeth as the fingers probed him, then: "Ah! Again…" Chris smirked, curling his fingers and pushing against the other man's prostate. "N-now, Chris. Fuck me now." He panted, flesh red, over heated and slick with sweat.

"Yes sir." He gripped Leon's hips, pulling the blond down to him and kneeling between his thighs. Chris bent down, trailing hot kisses over Leon's chest as his cock met the other man's entrance. "Relax." He pushed forward, slipping in to the hilt and biting back a low moan.

"Ung, move." Leon rocked his hips and wrapped his arms around his companion's neck. Their skin slid together as Chris began to move, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in with force; angling himself to hit the other's prostate.

The blond arched off the bed, Chris's fist tunneling around his neglected length as they moved together. The plane jolted, throwing them off the bed and against the wall. "Fuck!" Chris yelled, his head banging against the tiny plastic window.

"Ung…" Was still panting, rolling them over on the floor and straddling his lover. "I-I'm not done w-with you yet." He moaned, lifting himself and dropping back down to be impaled on the thick cock. Chris grunted with surprised and gripped the blonde's hips tightly, guiding him firmly.

The plane jolted once more as the wheels hit the runway. "Leon!" Chris thrusted his hips up, biting his lip until blood seeped between his teeth. The feeling of hot seed spilling into him caused Leon to lose it, cumming over Chris's chest and throwing his head back in a loud scream. His fingers dug into Chris's chest, holding steadily as the plane slowed to a stop with a lurch.

With a sigh, Leon pushed himself off the toned man and helped him up. They dressed quickly, Leon wearing a blush as they moved to the main cabin and met the pilots. They pushed the door open, piling out onto the run way as Claire ran forward and wrapped her arms around Chris' shoulders. "Oh god, you two look exhausted! Was it hard up there?"

Chris chuckled and Leon rubbed at the back of his neck. "You could say that."

Alright, short one shot, the sex happened fast blah blah blah…I know. It sucked but I posted it anyway. I got bored. Sue me! Leave a review if you want…it really doesn't matter.


End file.
